


Rest

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Character Death, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, They're a couple in this fic but it ends BADLY, Trust me nothing happy here, very detailed depictation of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: After a very hard battle, Hornet is just ... Exhausted.She knows she won't be able to make it.And her last wish is for Lace to help her finish everything.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, before you read this, be sure to check the tags !   
> I promise for all the Lacenet shippers here I'll post some fluff in the next few days to make y'all feel better

The screams were becoming weaker and weaker, yet Lace didn't lose hope. If she was fast enough, perhaps there was still a chance ? Hornet was powerful. She will survive. She had to. Right ?

Dashing through the coral forest, Lace was barely managing to dodge the numerous traps set by the enemies. She wasn't focused on anything except Hornet's voice, that was slowly disapearing through the colourful branches of the place. Spotting people in this place was a lot easier thought than done, it was pretty hard to navigate between theses masses of colour. 

Finally, a golden spark. Bellheads. Of course it was bellheads. It's always them. 

Lace jumped towards the group, and immediately forgot everything she learned throughout her journeys : do not put others over yourself or you will die. That was the basic thought of all wanderers. But this time, she just couldn't control herself. Jumping around and slashing everything she could, impaling everything she saw that wasn't red. Muffled screams came out of the bells, coming from a pain strong enough to shove them onto the ground whining but clearly not enough to kill them. Lace knew how to hurt very precisely, make people suffer as much as possible without having to end their life. Her skills were usually more focused on killing quickly and without any kind of pain, but sometimes, her anger was too powerful to just let people sleep without making them suffer. 

After getting rid of every enemy in the place, Lace quickly began to search where was the origin of the sounds she heard, and why was it so silent at the moment.

And the horror continued when she discovered a red dress covered in bright blue blood, with a barely conscious being in it.

Hornet's state was horrible to see. Her shell was barely even solid anymore, having cracks in every place possible, some places even showing her flesh slowly getting up and down with each breath she was taking. One of her horns had been sectioned with just enough space not to give her brain damage. Her cloak wasn't even attached to her body anymore, cut in way too many places and barely hanging around her neck. Her leg was twitching, probably not even consciously, her muscles probably too damaged for that. She very slowly turned her head to see Lace, opening her mouth and letting a few drips of her acid roll into her chest, burning her cloak even more. 

"...L... ace ..?"

The white bug slowly out her arms around the poor creature trying her best not to hurt her even more. 

"I'm sorry Hornet, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I'm just, I could have ... I'm sorry ..."

Carefully holding her girlfriend with an arm, Lace searched any kind of medecine that could help. Painkillers ? No that was not the important part. A substance to help regrow shells ? No there was not enough time ! Cure for poison ? No no no that was-

"I'm ... Not going to make, am I ?"

Lace stopped any kind of movement and stared at her lover. She was barely able to open her eyes and her breathing was erratic. She wasn't even able to hold her needle anymore. 

"Wh-what are you saying ?! That 's... Not ... You're ... Of course you're going to make it ! Just ... Please hold on !"

She wasn't. Lace knew it. There was no way she would survive enough time to get her to a doctor and either way, no doctor of Pharloom would accept to keep a spider alive if it wasn't for slavery. 

"P-please don't close to eyes !! Hornet !! You're going to make it, please don't leave me like that !!" 

No no no, nothing could help at the moment. Useless, useless, Lace was useless ! She should have been in this state instead of her, Hornet doesn't deserve that, she's not-

"...ace..."

She's not someone who can afford to die here ! Not in Pharloom, not now !! She had a whole kingdom in her hands, she had a duty, she was a princess, she she ... 

She couldn't just leave like that and let Lace be alone. 

"...Lace..."

"H-honey ? Please, you're"

"Let's... End this ..."

.... What ?

"End this ...?"

"I can't ... Take it anymore ... Everything ... It hurts ... It's ... Too much... I can't take it ... I'm ... I'm tired ..."

Lace started shaking, still holding her body with all of her might. 

"I know ... You can... Do that... Please... I'm ... It's ... Aaaah ... Make it stop ..."

"I ... Can't do that ! You know I can't do that !! Hornet, please ?!"

Tears started to roll down her cheeks, dripping onto Hornet's face. She barely even reacted. She must be fighting to stay alive, she had to !

"Do ...you remember ... When we met ?"

"Do I ... I course I do !! But clearly this is not the time to-"

"You told me ... That you could ... Make it quick. A-and painless. Please... I begging you..."

Lace's was shaking way too much to look like she was in control of the situation. She looked at her pin, then back at Hornet. The spider was smiling. A very weak smile, but a smile nonetheless. Lace slowly grabbed her pin, and raised it in her back. 

"Lace ..."

No answer.

"Pl...ease"

Still no answer.

"Don't forget that ... I love you."

A quick movement. A crack. And nothing else. Just pure emptiness. 

The deed was done. 

And finally an answer. 

"I ... Love you too."


End file.
